murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LaurenLlama15/Meeting Yannick and Helene at the Murdoch Takes Vancouver Event
So this past weekend, I had the privilege of meeting Yannick Bisson and Hélène Joy at the Murdoch Takes Vancouver event on October 1, 2017- my 19th birthday! It was hosted at the Vancouver Police Museum, which was the perfect location for it. It had all sorts of neat displays and artifacts that looked exactly like what we see on Murdoch Mysteries. I arrived there around 10:15am with my boyfriend, and there were about 15 people in line ahead of us already. It was very surprising to see other Murdoch fans in real life! This was not my first time at a Murdoch event, as I attended the Vancouver part of the interactive The Infernal Device event. But still, it's so cool to know that other people out there watch the show. Some were even wearing the same Murdoch Mysteries hoodie as me and wearing Murdoch shirts. More and more people started to arrive after us, and eventually the line turned around the side of the building around 11:15am. At this time, Katie Wolfgang, the head of CBC publicity, and other CBC people had arrived, and signs were put up for people who had got their free tickets, and those who had not. Luckily I had! Eventually around 11:30 a man started going down the line with a long clipboard and checked our names off the list. Then we continued to wait and talk to fans. One mom came up to me and said that her daughter recognized my hat. I was wearing a white hat with the logo of the instagram fanpage for Murdoch Mysteries that I run (murdochmysteriesfanpage, go check it out!) and she said that her daughter saw my post about this event and that they were able to get tickets in time because of it. That was so cool! Around 12:45, Yannick and Helene pulled up and got out of a car and were escorted inside. Everyone that could see them were politely cheering and calling out "hi!" and similar things. They smiled and waved at the crowd, and Helene looked absolutely beautiful. Yannick was looking pretty dashing too. I tried to film them during this but my hands were shaking so much that I ended up filming the floor and all you can hear is everyone's cheers. Hahaha. Yannick paused at the top of the steps to take a video of all of us for his Instagram story- I watched it moments later and I saw myself! What a dream! Earlier in the morning, Yannick had sent me a heart by DM to the murdoch page after I sent a short "welcome to BC" message. Eventually around 1 we were let in the building, and stood on a few flights of stairs while we waited for them to get ready. Turns out Helene and Yannick were touring the museum! Fans started to meet them around 1:15, and as I was pretty early up in line, it was all of a sudden, we were going into this small room with a huge Murdoch Mysteries banner and there they were- Yannick and Helene! I couldn't believe it! They were right in front of me!!!!!!! It was like a dream. I didn't end up saying a lot - I was a little starstruck (it was even worse when I met Jonny Harris last year, but that's another story), but I am positive Yannick recognized the picture on my hat and made the connection that me and murdochmysteriesfanpage were the same. I also created his instagram account a few years ago (that's also another story) and I wanted to say something about that too but didn't want to be weird. So I didn't, and we may never know if he actually knew it was me. They greeted me both and shook my hand and I said hi, and then some lady took my boyfriend's phone to take three pictures of us. Helene was wearing a very beautiful, very poofy dress, and my arm got briefly caught in it as we were putting our arms around each other for the photo. I said "Is this real life!?" (one of my catchphrases) and she laughed and I think she said yes. We smiled for the picture, and as we were getting ready to leave the room, Helene saw the birthday girl pin on my hat, and asked me if it was my birthday. I said "yes, I'm 19!" and she said "Well happy birthday!" and I just about died. Helene Joy wished me a happy birthday! Again! (That it yet another story, but it wasn't in real life) Then after that Yannick and I made some more eye contact and I don't remember if I said anything, maybe a "it was nice meeting you" and then we were on our way, and the lady gave Steven his phone back, and outside we got our first 200 fan gift, which was a bendy chalkboard and a piece of chalk. Odd, but more merch to add to my display, haha. I watched other people meet them for a bit, and then toured around the museum, watched them some more, and then we left. While we were up there, someone else noticed my hat/me, and was making a big deal of me being there, and even went up to Katie Wolfgang (the head publicity lady of CBC) and asked her if she knew my page (which she does, she follows it on instagram and twitter) and she looked at me and I heard her say "Yes, I know it, I've heard of it" and I was like ahhhhh! That's so cool. I lowkey want her job when I am older. Anyways, after that we made our way back to the bus and then the ferry, where I headed home. It was an unforgettable day and I'm so glad to finally have had the opportunity to meet them after being a fan for all these years. Category:Blog posts